


Happy Birthday Xander

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I know this is a day late! I'm sorry! I'm finally on after being bombarded with work, but happy belated birthday Xander! Even though I wasn't really late. I posted this on my tumblr yesterday. Anyways, . I really wanted to write some snipits of things that might happen after the war with Nohr, Valla, and Hoshido. I really like these two together and I really wanted to write their life together up until Siegbert was born, without the Deeprealms being a thing. I really want to think that when Siegbert is born, Xander starts calling him ‘Little Prince.” I think that would really be cute. Thank you for reading!





	

Love, something he wasn’t new to, but he was unfamiliar with. All his life he did his best at fighting, and making sure that his home, and his family were doing alright. Knowing anything that wasn’t familial love, was unknown to him, so when this kind, caring woman came into his life, he felt something that he had never felt before. They used to be on opposing sides, their families at war with each other, fighting a war that should have never been fought. He would never imagined that he would close to someone who he thought he would hate. He fell in love, with the youngest princess of the family, the youngest out of the entire family, who was only a few years younger than he was.

“Princess Sakura,” Xander asked. 

“Y-Yes, Prince Xander,” Sakura replied, asking a question.

“There is something I must ask you.” 

“W-What is that?” 

He took in a deep breath, trying to figure out the words that he wanted to say. It’s been so long that he has been at loss for words. 

“Is everything alright? Y-You don’t s-seem so well,” Sakura said. 

“I…I’m fine, I’m just trying to ask you something important. I’m just at a loss of words,” Xander said, nervously. 

“O-Oh,” she said, becoming anxious. “W-What is it that you wanted t-t-to say?” 

Xander sighed. “How do I put this? Sakura, I have known you for sometime, and with each conversation that we have, every time we go out with each other, I feel as if I grow closer and closer to you. With each passing moment, I always have you on my mind. Never, in a thousand years, I would have thought I would have feelings for someone from Hoshido, but I’m glad I do. You are one of the most amazing people I have meet. I love you so much. Will you marry me, and not only be the Queen of Nohr, but the Queen of my Heart?” 

Sakura started to blush a heavy red, in pure shock of what he said. She didn’t know what to say, she was ecstatic, she felt she was on cloud nine. She never thought she would marry someone from Nohr, knowing the situation, but she didn’t care, she really loved him with all her heart. 

“Y-Yes, I will! I love you so much,” she said, with such joy. 

Xander’s face lit up with jubilation. He put the ring on her finger, then he picked her up, twirled her up, and gave her a big kiss. 

“We should tell everyone the good news,” Xander said. 

“Y-Yes. I’m sure that they will be thrilled,” Sakura agreed. 

The two walked to their families, hand-in-hand, to tell them the news. Sakura was a bit concerned. She didn’t know how Takumi would take the news, he wasn’t exactly the nicest when dealing with this stuff. 

“Ah, there they are. I was getting worried about you two,” Camilla said. 

Everyone saw their hands locked together, and saw the ring on Sakura’s finger. 

“Xander, what’s going on, darling,” Camilla asked. 

“I have proposed to Lady Sakura to be my wife, and she has accepted it,” he replied. 

“Oh, that’s really sweet.” 

“Y-You know, you don’t have to c-c-call me L-Lady Sakura? It’s r-rather embarrassing,” Sakura said. 

“My apologizes.” 

“I-It’s okay.” 

“Heehee, yay!~ We are going to be one giant family now! You are going to be my sister,” Elise said, jumping around with joy. 

“Heehee, yes!”

“That means we can have more duets with the violin and the koto!”

Sakura smiled and watched as she bounced around. 

“I’ll find some music for us to play!~” 

“T-That would be n-nice.” 

“Sunt tibi certus in hic,” Leo asked. “Scis noster populi putant in hic?” 

“Ego ergo hic,” Xander replied. 

“Leo! How dare you think that! Their love is honest and pure! And you know that,” Elise scolded. 

“I’m well aware of that, but I’m not wrong am I?” 

“What did they just say,” Takumi said. 

“Uh…” Corrin said. 

“You live in Nohr your whole life and you haven’t got a clue what they are saying?!” 

“They never taught me this language!”

“Leo is just concerned what their people might say about it,” Azura translated. 

“You know this language?” 

“Bits and pieces of it. It’s not like they know the Hoshidian language.” 

Takumi took in a deep breath and looked at Xander. “You better take good care of my baby sister!” 

“I will, she is very dear to me.” 

“And I will take care of you!” 

“Awe, look at the happy couple. We are one giant family, this is going to be so nice,” Camilla said. “I’m so happy.” 

“This is going to be so amazing! Lady Sakura, if you don’t mind, can I make your dress,” Oboro asked. 

“O-Of course!”

“Thank you so much! I will not disappoint you!” 

“I know you won’t,” Sakura smiled. 

“Awe dry your tears, Lord Takumi! Your baby sister is getting hitched,” Hinata said. 

“What did I tell you two about eavesdropping,” Takumi yelled. 

“I kind of zoned out after I heard Sakura was getting married. I was imagining her dress,” Oboro replied. 

“It’s true. She wouldn’t shut up about the different patterns she would use. I’m surprised you didn’t hear her,” Hinata added. 

“What am I going to do with you two?” 

Hana comes out of the shadows and walks up to Xander with an angry face. “You better take good care of her, or my sword will find it’s way to you.” 

“Hana!” 

“I thought you would becoming with us,” Xander said. 

“I would, but I’m dating an idiot, who just happens to be her brother’s retainer.” 

“What about Tsubaki?” 

“H-He’s married to Corrin. S-So I don’t have any retainers.” 

“I guess, I will be the one protecting you,” he said, holding onto her even tighter. 

“I g-guess so.” 

“All this love talk is kind of making me sick,” Takumi said. 

“Is it because you can’t find someone to love you,” Hinata joked. 

“Quiet you!” 

“Xander, is that your mater’s circlus,” Camilla asked. 

“Ita,” Xander replied. 

“You must be really special Sakura.” 

“Camilla.” 

“Yes, yes. I know.” 

As the months went by, it became more hectic around the kingdoms. The wedding of the Prince of Nohr, and the Princess of Hoshido, was a big deal. The two made the most of it and made sure that everything will go well. 

Hinoka helped Sakura get into her dress, and put on her makeup. “Ah! I think I messed up again! I’m sorry Sakura!” 

“I-It’s okay. It’s n-nice to get to spend time with y-you,” Sakura reassured her. 

Hinoka blushed a little. “Heh, I can’t believe my baby sister is getting married. I’m so happy for you.” 

“T-Thank you.” 

“Crap! I really don’t know how to makeup on,” Hinoka said, a little frustrated. 

Elise and Camillia walked through the door and saw what she was doing. 

“Hinoka, darling, let me help her with this,” Camilla said. 

“Are you sure,” Hinoka asked. 

“I would love to put on her makeup. It’s one way we can bond together. Plus you are no good at this.” 

“I wish you weren’t right,” Hinoka said, putting down the makeup supplies.

Camillia then picked up the makeup and helped apply it. 

“There we go, you look beautiful,” Camilla said. “Xander is really lucky to have you.” 

“T-Thank you, Lady Camilla.” 

“Please call me Camilla.” 

“O-Okay.” 

“You are very beautiful,” Elise said, very cheerful.

“Thank you.” 

Xander looked into the mirror and smiled. This love, he wanted to become more used to it. He loved Sakura with all his heart, and didn’t want to let her go. He was going to protect her, and she was going to protect him. 

“Brother, is everything alright,” Leo asked. “Are holding your mother’s crown? Are you planning on giving it to Lady Sakura?” 

“This isn’t her crown. It’s a different one,” Xander replied. 

Leo looked closer at the crown. “You got it crafted it specially for her. It looks like the crown the queen would wear in Hoshido, but in the colors of Nohr.” 

“I hope she would accept it.” 

“I’m sure she will, but it’s about time.” 

“Yes.” 

Xander had left the room first, to meet up with Camilla. The two locked arms as they walked down the aisle. Everyone waited a few minutes for Sakura, who was walked down the aisle with Ryouma. He looked at her and smiled. 

“I hope you enjoy your life the way you want it, my dear sister. I love you,” he said, putting the veil behind her head. 

She smiled. “Thank you, b-big brother.” 

Azama then commenced the wedding. “Do you, Xander, take Sakura, to hold and to cherish, and love her for the rest of your life?” 

“I do,” Xander smiled. 

“Do you, Sakura, take Xander, to hold and to cherish, and to lover for the rest of you life?” 

“I do,” Sakura said, with joy. 

“Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” 

The two then kissed and officially became husband and wife. The two walked out of the church and headed their way back to the castle of Nohr. The two laid on Xander’s bed, and just laid there, staring into each others eyes. Sakura put her hand onto his face and smiled. 

“I love you so much,” she said. 

“I love you too,” he said, pulling her closer to him. 

He softly kissed her lips. She smiled and kissed him some more. 

“Sakura,” he said softly. 

“Y-Yes,” she asked. 

“I want to give you something.” 

“What i-is it?” 

He got up and took out the crown. 

“Oh my, it’s beautiful. T-Thank you. I will wear it proudly.” 

“Thank you.” 

Months after their marriage, the people only thought that it was only to make sure that the alliance between Nohr and Hoshido would stay strong and never break, just like Leo had predicted. Their love was honest, and pure. They would do anything for each other. Years had gone by, and the people started to realize what a delight Sakura had been to them. Xander worked tirelessly to make sure the people would come to love her and accept her as their queen. She would help out the underprivileged whenever she could and make sure that they could have something to look forward to. 

“There you are, Sakura,” Xander said, happily. 

“I saw that you helped me out with the lunch in town today,” Sakura smiled. 

“I have know idea what you are talking about,” he smiled, trying to hide his kindness.

Sakura just giggled and kissed his cheek. “I appreciate your help.” 

He smiled and picked her up. He took her to their room and gently laid her on their bed. She laid on her side and looked at him. 

“Can we not do this,” she asked. 

“If that is what you wish,” he replied. “What do you want to do?” 

Sakura’s stomach then started to grumbled. 

“Did you forget to eat?” 

“M-Maybe.” 

“Come on, let’s go get you something to eat. Do you want something sweet on the side?” 

“Y-Yes. I-I would never t-turn down sweets!” 

He then picked her up and then took her to the kitchen. He looked around and made sure that the chefs weren’t around. He wanted make her something special. Xander took out a few ingredients and started to make something that reminded her of home, with something sweet on the side. Sakura watched him make food, and she was surprised the he could cook. He put the plate of food in front of her and grabbed her some silverware.

“W-Why thank you,” she thanked. She then took a few bites and was amazed on how good it tasted. “T-This is a-amazing! I didn’t know y-you can c-cook!”

“I guess it’s a hidden talent of mine,” Xander smiled.

“T-Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sakura scooted closer to her husband and fed him some of the food he had made for her.

“Why don’t you eat all of it?”

“I want to make sure you eat as well.”

Xander just smiled and got a fork and ate as well, but left all the sweets for his sweet.

“Ah! That is so good! Thank you s-s-so much Xander,” Sakura thanked.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it,” Xander replied. “We better get going, before one of the chefs finds us. They don’t like it when I cook.”

“W-Why?”

“They think the king, or any royalty should do as much as lift a finger.”

“O-Oh, but you should be able to. I mean you are a great cook.”

“Well, shall we be going, my queen?”

“Of course.”

Many months have passed and everyone had finally come to accept Sakura as their queen and grew to love her and all she tries to do. With each passing day, Xander loved her more and more, he couldn’t be happier.

Sakura walked up to Xander, very nervously, not knowing how to say what she wanted to say, especially in front of people. She couldn’t find a place where he wasn’t working.

“Is everything alright, Sakura,” Xander asked.

“U-U-Uh…Is there s-s-somewhere m-more private w-w-we could talk,” she replied with a question.

“This seems important, I will take my leave,” Leo said, signaling the others to leave as well.

“What is it you wanted to ask?”

“Volo hebere liber.”

“You’re getting better at the Nohrian language, but are you sure you want to?”

“Y-Yes, I’m sure. I really want to try.”

Xander smiled and kissed her forehead. For over a year they tried to have a child, but no luck. It greatly upset Sakura.

“Sakura, is everything okay,” Xander asked.

“Everything is fine,” she replied, in a sorrow tone.

Xander sighed, knowing it was a lie. “Is this about not having a child?”

Sakura avoided eye contact.

He did everything he could do to get her to look at him.

“Everything will be alright. I’m sure we will be able to have child. We just have to wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“And I won’t abuse your trust.”

A few more months had gone by and it soon became fall. It became darker as the times started to change, and the air became more eerie as it changed.

Sakura went outside the castle to go play with the children and give them some food. She smiled a sorrowful smile as she saw the children played with each other. Xander came out of the shadows and watched his wife play with the kids. The children ran up to him and wanting him to play with them.

“It’s King Xander! Come play with us,” they yelled.

“I don’t really think I should,” Xander replied.

“Please,” Sakura asked, with a radiant smile.

Xander blushed as the children giggled and ran up to him. They started to play knights and swords. Xander pretended to be the villain and pretended to fight. He ‘fell down’ and let the kids pile on top of him. Sakura blushed and looked at how much fun they were having. She thought that they should try one last time to have a child. The two got back to the castle, and to their room. Sakura sat on their bed as Xander took off his armor.

“Uh, Xander, sweetheart,” Sakura said, nervously.

“Hm,” Xander asked.

“I want to try one last time. Seeing you play with the children today, made me think we should try one more time. I really want to raise a child of our own together.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I am. I really want to have a child.”

Xander smiled. He loved her determination, and wasn’t going to deny her it. He got closer to her and kissed her. She held onto him tightly and kissed him back. He laid her down, on her back, gently, and towered over her. The two stopped kissing each other and looked into each others eyes. Xander loved the sparkles in her eyes. He never wanted to see those flicker out. Sakura gave him a light peck on his lips and smiled at him. He then started to kiss her even more. Morning soon came and Xander looked at his sleeping wife. He smiled a happy smile. Sakura turned over to face him, but she still asleep. He lightly kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Morning,” Xander said.

“G-G-Good morning,” Sakura smiled. She sat up a little bit and gave him a big kiss. “Can y-y-you stay here a little longer?”

“Of course.”

Xander laid down next to her and she scooted closer to him. She put her hand on his face and felt his warmth.

“You are so warm.”

He just smiled.

A little time had passed and Sakura’s stomach started to show. There was snow on the ground and Sakura smiled with joy. She ran outside and started to play in the snow. Xander soon followed her, to make sure that she would be alright. She took some snow and turned it into a snowball. She then threw it at him. She then started to giggle as he took a snowball and threw one at her. They started to have a snowball fight. He ran up to her and picked her up, bridle style and started to spin around. The two couldn’t stop laughing. Sakura still had some snow and smushed into his face. She laughed and watched the snow fall back onto to her. He laughed a little himself and kissed her lips. After the snowball fight, Xander carried her back to the castle.

“It seems you two had a good time outside in the snow,” Camilla said.

“Awe, and you didn’t invite me,” Elise whined

“I really shouldn’t indulge in such childish things,” Xander said.

“It was really fun,” Sakura smiled.

“Yeah.”

“Achoo,” Sakura sneezed.

“Are you okay,” Xander asked.

“Yes, just a little sneeze, t-that’s all. I will be fine.”

“Why don’t you go lay down, and I will see you later.”

“I’m fine, honestly. It’s just a little sneeze.”

The two stood their places and trying to see who would cave in first. It was Xander, he couldn’t say no to her. She smiled and held onto his arm as they went to the next meeting that Xander had. While he was giving another speech, Sakura tried not sneeze or show any pain or discomfort, she didn’t want him to worry about her. After the meeting, Sakura went out of site since she was feeling morning sickness. She did her very best to hide her sickness from Xander, she knew that he would be worried about her. After a couple of days, she fell ill, but she hid it. She tended to the people who needed her.

“Hello, Lady Sakura,” someone said.

“Hello. How ar-achoo,” she sneezed.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Achoo.”

“Please, go home and get some rest. The weather isn’t going to get much better.”

“No, I will be fine. Please take these blankets and stay warm.”

“I thank you for that milady, but please. We will be fine. Please go home and rest for a few days.”

“A-A-Are you sure,” she sniffled.

“Yes.”

Xander walked in the door and saw that Sakura was handing out pillows and blankets. He sighed and walked up to her.

“This is where you have been,” he said.

“X-Xander!”

“Elise told me,” he said, taking a hold of her cold hands. “She was getting worried, and so am I.”

“B-But they need my help.”

“Milady, we will be alright for the next few days, especially with your help. You have given us so much, so many blankets, pillows, and food that could last us a few days. So please, be a little selfish and take a few days off, and get some rest.”

Sakura finally caved in and complied with his request.

“Thank you. Now let’s get home and let me take care of you for once.”

Sakura smiled and followed him back to the castle. The next morning, she stayed in bed, with a fever, a bad sneeze, a bad cough, and morning sickness.

“How are you feeling today,” Xander asked, feeling her burning forehead

“Not much better. Achoo,” Sakura sneezed. She then coughed horribly.

“Do you need me to go get Elise?”

“No, no. I just need some soup, for my throat.”

“Is that all?”

“Please bring lots. I’m really hungry.”

Xander smiled and went to go get some for her. He was back in about thirty minutes. When he returned, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled again, and put his hand on her stomach. He felt the child kick, and Sakura woke up because of it.

“Uh, y-you’re back,” she coughed.

He didn’t say a thing.

She tried to sit up, but had struggled to. Xander helped her up and feed her some of the soup.

“T-Thank you. I g-guess I got sleepy while I was waiting for you.”

“That is fine. You need the rest.”

“S-So do you. You work tirelessly to make sure that is peace is brought, while I’m working.”

“You aren’t working, you are doing only what I hope could be done. While I say words, you are doing the actions. You are doing much, much more than I could ever do.”

“B-But you come help.”

“Not as much as you think I do. Sakura, please, please stop selling yourself short. You are more important in this peace building than I am.”

“B-But.”

“Please, stop. You know I’m right.”

She sat there in silence, knowing he was right.

“Now, eat up. It took me a while, but I made you the soup.”

She smiled, and gladly ate it. She loved it when he cooked for her.

“I felt the child kick,” Xander smiled.

“They did?”

“Yes. I’m glad that they did. It’s the first time I felt them kick.”

“Oh. T-Their kick hurt me, that’s why I woke up.”

“Really?”

“Yes. At first it didn’t, but now it does. I’m can’t wait for the day to come where I can hold our child in my arms.”

“Our child will have the best mother in the world.”

Spring soon came, but the air didn’t clear of being ominous, though. It was the morning, when the sun just rose from the night, and Sakura stood out on the balcony. She looked at the scenery and saw all of the purple trees that were there.

“Sakura,” Xander asked.

“Look at how beautiful these trees are. The purple magnolia trees, the nightshade plants, they are all so beautiful and nice,” she said.

“As beautiful as they look, they are very poisonous.”

“You had to ruin it. Look beyond it. Some of the poisonous plants, actually can help cure somethings, when taken in small amounts, and added to other medicines.”

“Really?”

“I-I still don’t think y-you get it.”

“Get what?”

“There is goodness in everything, not everyone can see it. When someone looks hard enough, a-and takes the time t-to look at i-it, something more will come out of it. You c-c-can’t always dwell on the past. A-Acknowledge what had h-happened, and bring o-out the good from it,” she explained.

Xander listened to her words carefully, and took it to heart. He understood what she had said, but he wanted to apply it to his country. He wanted to bring the good out of Nohr. He kissed the side of her head and looked at the scenery with her, but only for a few minutes.

“Do y-you have t-t-to go?”

“Yes. I will be back sometime in the afternoon.”

“A-And when we get back, w-w-w will do whatever you w-w-want, but it c-c-can’t be work related.”

Xander sighed and then smiled. “Very well.” He then softly kissed her lips.

She smiled as he walked towards the door. “Xander?”

“Hm?”

She then took a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer, only to give him a very passionate kiss.

He smiled and chuckled.

“Please don’t work to hard.”

He didn’t say a thing.

“Please don’t.”

“I will try.”

He finally left the room. Sakura stayed for a few more minutes, then went to go find Elise. It took a little a while.

“Sakura,” Elise said, excitedly.

“Elise,” Sakura said, softly. “Do you want to play a duet?”

“Sure I would love to, but are you sure? And where is your koto?”

“Oh, right I did I place it?”

“Let’s play another day, okay?!”

“U-Uhm, okay.”

“Are you set on playing it?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“How about this, I can play the violin, and you listen? Okay?”

“Sure!”

“Wait right here!”

“O-Okay.”

Elise ran back to her room and back to Sakura, in the matter of seconds.

“Okay, okay, I have it! Are you ready?”

“Y-Yes.”

Elise then started to the violin, with a beautiful melody and harmony. Sakura got lost in the music and was really happy to hear the beat to it. During the crescendo, she felt some discomfort form her amniotic sac, but she tried to hide it, but that didn’t go so well.

“How was that,” Elise asked.

“T-That was beautiful, b-but my water just broke,” she said in pain.

“W-What? Did you say your water just broke.”

“Y-Yes! Ah! Please get help! Ow,” she screamed.

“Camilla,” Elise screamed. “Please come with me. Take my hand.”

Sakura took her hand and squeezed it really hard.

“Ow, this hurts. Camilla!”

“S-Sorry,” Sakura apologized.

Camilla took a while to get to them, since she thought Elise was just playing around.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Elise said.

“What’s going on dear,” Camilla asked. “Please stop being so loud when you play.”

“I-I’m not playing…Sakura is giving birth…and I need your help…Ow.”

“What?”

“You heard me correctly. Now…ow, please lighten up the grip, help me.”

“Sorry. Ah! The child is coming!”

“Let me hold her, and walk with her. Where is Xander?”

“He and Leo are at a meeting until this afternoon. Ah,” she said squeezing Camilla’s hand really tight.

“Ow. My goodness, that really hurts. I didn’t think you had such strength.”

“Ehehe, sorry.”

“Let’s at least get you in bed, and give you some rest.”

“What about Xander,” Elise asked.

“I will deal with that,” Camilla answered.

“I know it’s just early labor, but still.”

“What else should I do?

“Just tell Xander that she went into labor, it may take a while to get into the active stage of labor. It varies from woman to woman.”

“Very well.” 

Camilla then left to go talk to Xander.

“Okay, what I need you to do is, walk around a little bit, make sure you are doing light activities, make sure to go to the bathroom often, and time your contractions. Can you do that until the active labor comes?”

“Y-Yes.”

After a little while, Sakura’s contractions became 2 to 4 minutes apart.

“I need to lay down, now.”

“Okay. Ow.”

After a little while longer, she finally went into the transition stage. She finally started to give birth. Camillia and Xander arrived in time.

“W-What took you so long,” Elise asked, frantically.

“I forgot where they were holding the meeting. I really don’t keep track of these things any more.”

“X-Xander,” Sakura said, holding her hand out towards him.

“I’m here, don’t worry,” he said, taking a hold of her hand.

After a few hours, Sakura gave birth to a small, baby boy. Camilla helped Elise with the things after the birth. Elise wrapped the child into a soft blanket and handed him to Xander.

Xander smiled and tears of joy rolled down his face as he held onto his child.

“X-Xander, are y-you okay,” Sakura asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Yes. I finally get to hold our Dear, Sweet Little Prince Siegbert, for the first time. I love him so much.”

“As do I.”

“I will protect, Little Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late! I'm sorry! I'm finally on after being bombarded with work, but happy belated birthday Xander! Even though I wasn't really late. I posted this on my tumblr yesterday. Anyways, . I really wanted to write some snipits of things that might happen after the war with Nohr, Valla, and Hoshido. I really like these two together and I really wanted to write their life together up until Siegbert was born, without the Deeprealms being a thing. I really want to think that when Siegbert is born, Xander starts calling him ‘Little Prince.” I think that would really be cute. Thank you for reading!


End file.
